toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Octopus Bullfrog
The unusually large Octopus Bullfrog is a peculiar species from Area 8. Their size an weight may be intimidating, but they are known for their toxicity and nasty demeanor when it comes to human consumption. Appearance These creatures are bulbous, with saggy, slimy green skin and growths sprouting out of their forelegs, back and cheeks. The growths on their backs are actually sacs filled with ink which they expel through their nostrils. On each side of their faces are two long, whisker-like tentacles, which are normally used like fishing hooks to catch smaller fish. Inside their jaws are actually an octopus beak and eight tongues in the shape of octopus arms. Each tongue contains a wide array of suction cups. They have red eyes and a white mark on their front left leg reminicent of the Chinese symbol for "ultimate". Behaviour Despite their massive size, these beasts are gentle giants. Their diet consist of fish and large insects that inhabit Area 8, and they rarely attack other creatures. They also appear very oblivious, as they sometimes enter populated areas, causing large amounts of destruction without even knowing. When startled, they will open their large jaws to reveal their sharp beaks and tentacle-like tongues. Habitat Surpisingly, Octopus Bullfrogs don't spend too much time in the water. They are perfectly content on land, hopping from place to place in search of larger food supplies. They often attracted to the scent of freshly caught fish, hence why they go into fishing towns and villages to snag a free meal. A town is like another area of their habitat to them, so they bound along through towns without a care. This makes them a pest in many parts of Area 8. Powers and Abilities As Food The tongues and legs of these beasts are somewhat of a delicacy in Area 8 cuisine. Their tongues are often eaten raw in a special sauce, the ink sacs can be turned inside out and made into calamari, and the legs can be eaten like ordinary frog legs. However, if the meat of these beasts is not handled properly, it may result in an early death. Special Preparation Ingredient Octopus Bullfrogs contain a toxin in their skin that may result in kidney failure if not treated immediately. Therefore, the carcass of these beasts must be buried underground in a bed of detoxifying herbs to neutralize the toxins. How long it stays underground depends on the age of the frog. If it's a fully mature adult, it may take as little as 24 to 48 hours. The young, immature frogs must be kept underground for a minimum of 2 to 4 months, rotating and changing the herbs every week. Even with this preparation method, there have been reports of illnesses coming from these seemingly harmless frogs. To cut into the meat, one must use a dry knife that has never touched water or salt. Doing so may cause the nervous system of these beasts to activate and start squirming. Individual slices of Octopus Bullfrog will often have their nervous systems still in tact, and they are extremely sensitive to high levels of sodium. If the meat is not chewed enough, it is very possible for the meat to choke the diner on the way down. Each piece must be chewed for a minimum of ten minutes or until the jaw becomes sore and tired. However, if prepared correctly, the meat of these beasts are tender and juicy. The tongues taste the most of octopus, while the legs taste of frog, and the ink sacs have a unique flavor that combines red snapper, red mullet, tilapia and sea bass. Trivia * These beast's outward appearance is based on the D.3.S Frog from Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG.